1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of providing improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses display images corresponding to data processed in an information processor. The display apparatuses are classified into various types according to the method of displaying images and components used to display the images. For instance, an electrophoretic display apparatus includes an electrophoretic layer between two transparent substrates to display images.
The electrophoretic display apparatus includes top and bottom electrodes formed on two opposite substrates, respectively. The electrophoretic layer including first and second particles is provided between the top and bottom electrodes. The first particles are charged with a polarity opposite to that of the second particles and have a color different from that of the second particles.
If an electric field is applied between the top and bottom electrodes due to the electric potential between the top and bottom electrodes, the alignment state of the first and second particles is changed between the top and bottom electrodes. As a result, when an external light is reflected from the first particles, a viewer may recognize the color of the first particles. When the external light is reflected from the second particles, the viewer may recognize the color of the second particles.
However, because the electrophoretic display apparatus is a reflective display apparatus, the brightness of the image is lower as compared to that of other display apparatuses having additional light sources.